mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Democracy ....versus Justice
Burn landed with in an Laat and emerged with a group of clones carrying commlink tables and datapads and plans and mission reviewing charts and portable scanners and trackers. The other clones quickly set up tents, one huge tend in which all the major equipment was set and minor tents where some troops prepared and talked. Burn planned the assault on the foritified position that the Seperatist general was in, leading a campaign that could completely destroy the Republic's siege efforts and quickly crush the Republic in a matter of weeks. Burn lead a group of the ARC troops into the facility and then made 3 groups, one under corporal Ryan would go pick off several of the major officers and their soldiers scatted throughout the base from sniper areas and hit and runs and sabotages of places with trip bombs and stuff, distracting them and brining down more and more hope of reinforcements for any men discovering Burn or being attacked by him. The group under Sergeant Brilk would hold the line of several areas, not letting the separatist forces through to go meet Burn's group and mess with them. Burn would lead a small section to the bridge and meet the general, a commlink in his ear. Burn's lightsaber was being repaired by a Technician arc back at the base with their other technician Arcs because Burn really needed his lightsaber right after this campaign to go hunt down a Jedi gone rogue in a near by sector. Burn had a rifle- a sniper rifle. Burn aimed over a bridge at a group of marching droids and human pirates lead by a Dark Jedi. Burn sniped out a few troops who were not quick enough to see him and then he crouched and moved over to the door quickly and took cover from incoming blasts in his direction. An ARC sniped the last droid firing in Burn's direction, causing some humans to aim at him instead. Another ARC sniped out 3 Humans and in turn caused the remaining 5 people of the group to aim at his direction. Burn came back out and sniped one of the Humans but then took a step back behind the door as one aimed at his direction and waited for them to come out to fire. The other ARC popped back out and unloaded on 2 of the remaining humans. The other Arc came back out and dropped with a bolt to the heart, falling over his small catwalk area dead. Burn sniped the head of one of the 2 remaining Humans. The other human started firing crazily in all directions but then dropped as he turned right and the other Arc popped a bolt into his lungs. The Bridge Burn with the remaining ARC dodged past some patrols and managed to get to the Bridge. The General stopped computing and aimed at the ARC as two of his elite magna guards activated their staffs. Burn leveled his blaster at the floor and quickly brought it up, firing at the two approaching magna guards who easily parried the bolts and Burn then fired into ones head killing them and briefly dueled the other with his rifle, blocking with it and swinging it in their direction until he eventually managed to break a piece off its head and then jam his barrel into its eye and fire, causing its head to explode. The General blew the head off the ARC as soon as a bolt form Burn's rifle hit him in the side, causing him to drop his riffle and fall to a knee. Burn aimed at them and then put the rifle on his back with the string and got down the level of the General on a knee and asked Why? and the General went to punch them but Burn grabbed their hand, crushed it and pushed them down fully. Burn then aimed at their throat area, still kneeling down and fired. Burn shouldered his rifle again and got up. FALLLLLLLLL BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Burn made it to the hangar as many many dead ARCS were being examined and dragged in. Many many many commando droids and more pirates emerged through and started exchanging fire. Burn blasted a few officers away but then screamed FALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!! The ARCS started to run through the gunships but 3 brave soldiers ran up to some crates and held off many of the enemies. One ARC of the 3 started to run first as a missile launcher was being loaded. As it was loaded and brought up another arc managed to start to run but the explosion from the missile as it slammed into the crates destroying the still firing ARC and the one second to run, only the first one managing to make it away to the LAATs. Burn yelled into his commlink for the squad under the corporal to hurry up but they refused to fall back and the ARC pilots had no choice but to take off. Burn was about to die with the rest of the retreating group as they saw the turbo batteries on the Ship begin to raise and aim at them, prepared to wipe them out. Burn heard over the commlink the corporal say Goodbye, general. and then the ship exploded as the LAATs were a safe distance away heading to the Venator attack cruiser. Burn realized they had sabotaged something to save them. The group cheered but then followed with a mournful silence. The End One of Dooku's last strong fallen Jedi, if not the strongest, lead a Campaign Against the Republic